


Holiday Party

by Fabrisse



Series: Winter Holidays [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the holidays, Mercedes holds a party and lets Kurt invite some friends from Dalton.  It turns into a make-out party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Party

Blaine's parents were going to be in Europe for the holidays this year. Wes's were in London setting up a business deal. Neither of them would be able to join their families -- the winter break at Dalton was too short for jet lag.

David's family, who had helped both boys out separately for other holidays, opened their guest rooms and their hearts to their son's friends, and the three of them were having a pretty grand time in Cincinnati.

Still, distractions were nice and when Kurt called and said the New Directions kids were having a party and they, and Wes and David's girlfriends, were invited.

Blaine laughed a little ruefully, "David is no longer attached. Sweet Celia has decided that she likes college men better."

Kurt sighed into the phone. "Santana's single, I think. She's a bit of a shark. Rachel may or may not be. Mercedes is still pretty fancy free. At the very least, there will be music and too many sweets and I'll..." He trailed off, not daring to voice a wistful, "I'll get to see you."

"Trust me, even a limited pool of available pretty girls will help David's mood. Just a second."

Kurt heard some background noises as Blaine called out and invited them to the party.

Then Blaine said, "We'll be there. Probably with Miranda. Anything we should bring?"

"If you don't like Coke or Sprite, bring what you do like to drink. No alcohol. Mercedes folks would not be happy." Kurt hesitated for a moment. "Also, my dad said you guys could stay here overnight. Sleeping bags on the floor, but still."

"It sounds much better than driving back in the dark on icy roads." Kurt thought he could hear Blaine smiling as he spoke. "Just let me check with the others and I'll call you back in a few."

"Sure. See you later."

***  
Mercedes answered the doorbell and yelled, "Kurt! Your boyfriend is here," when she saw them.

Kurt came up to her and said, "Mercedes." He turned to Blaine, "I'm so sorry I don't know why she said that."

Blaine opened his mouth and Wes's hand covered it from the right and David's from the left. They looked at each other and finally Wes said, "Blaine keeps saying you need a friend more than a boyfriend."

David said, "We think he's wrong."

Wes said, "And we know he totally wants to jump you."

"So, we think it's about time it happened," David concluded.

They lifted their hands.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "So, Kurt, if you don't mind that I hang out with these two weirdsmobiles, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

The silence lasted for a moment.

Mercedes saved the day by introducing herself to Miranda and leading the rest of them downstairs. She turned to Kurt and said, "Why don't you and Blaine finish up those cheese and veggie platters and bring them down?'

"Thanks, Mercedes."

"That shade of pink looks good on you," David said.

Kurt looked down, puzzled, at the blue cardigan he was wearing. David grinned and patted Kurt on the cheek as he followed Mercedes to her basement. Kurt blushed harder and showed Blaine to the kitchen.

Blaine stopped him by the island and turned his face toward his own. "Did I misread the signals?"

"No. I just…" Kurt willed himself to stop blushing and met Blaine's eyes. "I thought you weren't interested, so I didn't let myself hope."

"Oh." Blaine smiled sweetly. "Then I think it's time I…" His mouth was stopped by Kurt's. He found his lips opening to Kurt's playful tongue and then he wrapped his arms around Kurt pulling him in closer.

"Kurt's a really good kisser." Blaine turned to find the blonde dancer who'd been so good at Sectionals.

"Blaine meet Brittany. Brittany, this is Blaine." Kurt straightened and said, "He's my boyfriend."

Blaine shook her hand and gave Kurt a side-eyed look.

"So you really are capital g-a-y gay?" She looked between them and smiled, sweetly. "It was nice that you wanted to tap this any way." Brittany said.

He thought of correcting her for just a second, then smiled back at her instead. "It was really sweet of you to teach me how to kiss," Kurt said and kissed her cheek. "Did Mercedes need something?"

Brittany thought for a moment. "Yes. She asked if I'd bring down another bag of ice and see how you two were making out. I'll tell her you're really good at making out."

"Just tell her we'll be down in a minute."

"Okay." Brittany grabbed a bag of ice from the freezer and took it downstairs.

Blaine looked after her. "That was the most surreal conversation. You know every straight guy in the Warblers was talking about either her or the girl who sang _Valerie_ all the way home from sectionals. And she's your 'didn't count' kiss? Your stock would go through the roof, if you were the kind to kiss and tell."

"Which fortunately for you, I'm not." Kurt finished putting together a couple of platters, including one of things that Blaine and his friends had brought. "All right, I recognize hummus, baba ghanouj, and tapenade, but the pink one?"

"Taramasalata. It's rich but it's really good."

"I'll have to try it."

They grinned at each other, grabbed their platters and headed downstairs.

David came up to them immediately and said, "Kurt, rescue me from the scary lady."

"Which one?"

David pointed. "She said she'd 'totally dump Finn for a hotty with money' and then she licked her lips."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Santana. Just don't show fear."

David turned to Blaine. "He's not helping."

"While I appreciate the turn my relationship with Kurt has taken, you and Wes still meddled. So, I'm going to grab chips, dip, and a pop and watch you with the scary lady."

Kurt patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sure Wes and Miranda will protect you. And if worse comes to worst, Rachel and I together can out-diva her."

Blaine did a double take. "It takes two of you?"

"Or Coach Sylvester, but that would be too much personality for a room this small."

David and Blaine took in the cavernous finished and furnished basement/game room/music room and said, "Small?"

"For Coach Sylvester on a tear?" Kurt nodded. "Some of her routines require full marching bands. And stilts."

David and Blaine just stared.

Santana came over. "So, Hummel, going to introduce me to your gay friends." She leered at David. "I bet I could convert them."

"David's a scholarship student, and Blaine is mine. Try to 'convert' him, and I'll ask Coach Sylvester to put you lower on the pyramid."

She rolled her eyes and sighed at David. "Pity. So, you going to join us for 'Bad Romance?'"

"If everyone else wants to. You know it's a favorite of mine."

Rachel came up and hugged Kurt. "Just because your step-brother won't forgive me doesn't mean we can't be friends." She turned to the other two. "We won't sing anything we plan to use at Regionals. And we'd love to hear you, too," she said as an afterthought.

Kurt grinned. "Rachel, this is Blaine, David, Wes, and Wes's girlfriend Miranda. This is Rachel Berry who is definitely the star of New Directions."

"You'll duet with me?" She looked at him imploringly.

"Are your piano skills up to it? Mine aren't."

Rachel sighed. "No."

Kurt shrugged. "I think that one really needs the accompaniment. Maybe Mercedes has it on her karaoke machine?"

"I'll find out. It really is good to see you."

Kurt took them around introducing them to Sam and Puck, both of whom had brought their guitars, Quinn, Finn, Mike, and Tina.

Rachel and Mercedes were fighting over the karaoke machine and finally Mercedes said, "My house, my choice," and hit play.

He recognized the band's entrance from _4 Minutes_ and grinned when Mercedes called his name. They sang the song with Santana and Brittany approximating the choreography behind them, much to everyone's delight. For the next hour or so, there were songs, old and new. Wes sang lead on _It's in Her Kiss_ with David, Blaine, Kurt, and Miranda doing backing harmonies. When David did _Higher Ground_ , Mike and Brittany did some great dancing around it.

Tina and Santana joined forces to sing P!nk's _Feel Good Time_ , and the original Glee members got up and did _Push It_ , much to the amusement of the Dalton group and Sam who'd never seen it. There was laughter and food and conversation between songs, and, after awhile, the music got slower.

Blaine asked Kurt about the piano bit in the duet with Rachel and then spoke to Mercedes. She gave him permission to play the small upright in the corner, and he listened to Rachel and Kurt re-create an iconic duet.

There were a few more songs, mostly accompanied by Puck or Sam on guitar. They were listening as much as performing, and Kurt noticed that couples were drifting closer to each other and farther apart from the group.

Rachel made an excuse to leave when Santana started sitting by Finn. Kurt walked her out.

"You don't have to go, you know."

Rachel smiled ruefully. "I do. I can't watch it, even if I know I sort of caused it. I don't know how much he told you…"

"Everything, from his point of view. And forgive my language, but, yeah, you fucked up. So did he. He may not be the smartest guy ever, but he is pretty good about feelings, so I think, at some point, you two can at least be friends." Rachel looked like she was about to cry, so he hugged her close. "For what it's worth, somewhere along the line you became my friend, too."

She blinked back tears and noticed him shiver. "Go sing. Make out with your cute boyfriend." Rachel stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek before getting in the car.

"Drive carefully," he said, and then shut the door against the cold.

***  
When he got back downstairs, the pairing up seemed even more obvious than when he'd gone up with Rachel. Someone was teasing Blaine about not singing a solo yet, and Wes and David were riffing on the idea that he needed a dozen back-up singers even to consider sharing his talent.

Blaine grinned up at Kurt when he came back in, and quietly asked Sam if he could borrow his guitar. Then he smiled at Kurt and said, "I'll solo, if you will."

"I think I've done more singing than anyone else here. I've certainly done more duets."

Mercedes said, "You sounded really great on _I Want to Hold Your Hand_."

"Thanks, but that's kind of for Dad. And _Le Jazz Hot_ doesn't feel right at the moment."

Wes did a double take. "Like from _Victor, Victoria_? You don't do that glissando at the end, do you?"

"Yes. I do." Kurt grinned at him.

David high fived him, and Wes said, "Next time you're invited to audition, do it."

Kurt gave a surprised nod.

Finn said, "Look, the circumstances were weird, but you sounded really good on that chair song. Do that one."

"No accompaniment."

Puck said, "Finn's right. It's kind of a cool piece. I can play it."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "I… okay."

Blaine finished tuning and started to sing, " _You think I'm pretty without any makeup on…_ " Wes, David, and Miranda added a little harmony occasionally, but it was mostly just Blaine, the guitar, and Kurt grinning back at him.

When he got to the line about skin tight jeans, Kurt thought he felt his own tightening a bit. And he was positive he heard Tina squeal and start kissing Mike.

There was some soft applause at the end, and then Puck started a small riff and Kurt sang, " _A chair is still a chair, even when there's no one sitting there…_ "

Blaine listened intently, shocked at the raw emotion in his voice. Kurt was focused solely on him, and for the length of the song, they were the only two people in the room.

When it came to an end, Blaine held out his hand and Kurt took it, letting himself be pulled into a slow, hot kiss.

In the background, Kurt thought he heard Finn say something and Santana and Tina shush him.

Kurt didn't care because Blaine's hands were holding him close.

Mercedes said quietly, "Everyone knows the rules. No leaving the room, clothes stay on, and no complaints when the lights go back on."

There were a few murmurs in response to her words, but Kurt barely heard them. Blaine was over him, finding spots on his neck that sparked electricity through his body. He felt like he could drown in the scent of skin and the wool of his sweater, and the soft, low noises of the other couples making out around them.

A fingertip traced the gap between his jeans and his shirt where the way they were moving against each other had rucked it up. Kurt found the waistband of Blaine's jeans and worked his hands underneath, sliding up his back, feeling the other boy reciprocate and gasp against his neck. The play of muscles under his hands was thrilling, and the sensation of Blaine's beard against his throat or his teeth teasing Kurt's earlobe made Kurt squirm and pant with pleasure.

When the sensations became too tantalizing, Kurt wrapped his arms more tightly across Blaine's back and flipped them so he was looking down into green eyes with huge pupils.

"So strong," Blaine said.

"Cheerleading," Kurt replied and gave in to the temptation to nibble at Blaine's lower lip. He adjusted himself to make certain all his weight wasn't crushing Blaine and slotted their legs together so they could grind against each other. He felt a hand in his back pocket and another stroking the skin of his ribcage. All he wanted to do was taste. He licked Blaine's lips and matched the movement of his hips to the thrust of his tongue.

Blaine hooked one leg around Kurt and leveraged them onto their sides. He put a little space between them so he could look into Kurt's eyes. There was a creamy softness in their expression and Blaine leaned in to whisper, "You are not allowed to make me come in my pants."

Kurt swallowed hard. "I want to." His hips moved against Blaine's thigh trying to find more friction.

Blaine snuffled against his hair. "Not if I have to meet your dad tonight." He brushed his lips against Kurt's forehead and trailed them down to the corner of his mouth. Kurt turned his head to capture a kiss, their tongues dueling sweetly together.

They were less frenetic now, rocking against each other, touching and gazing, and always returning to long, gentle kisses.

When the lights came back up, they blinked a few times and saw Mercedes and David standing together, looking fondly at them. "Your Dad just called," Mercedes said. "It's started to snow, and he thinks you guys should leave now before it comes down harder."

Kurt flushed and said, "Thanks, Mercedes."

Blaine chuckled and kissed him quickly as they untangled from each other.

Around the room other couples were untangling too, and he wondered if his lips looked as puffy as Tina's or his hair were as mussed as Artie's.

They helped Mercedes get the room straight before heading to the front door.

Finn said, "Blaine rides with me, and you should guide Miranda back to our house."

Kurt glanced at Blaine who gave a reassuring nod. "I want David with me."

Wes said, "Fine, I'll go with Blaine and Finn. Is that good for you, Miranda?"

"Sure. Kurt, I'm not great on snow, would you be comfortable driving?"

He nodded and collected the keys. He kissed Mercedes cheek on the way out and drove them back to his house.


End file.
